Flightless Love
by ScarlettMusic
Summary: The Flock have faced numerous foes, but the Uber Director is now gunning for them specifically. Can the flock survive? And will the love between Max and Fang perish or thrive in their quest to save the world?
1. Chapter 1

**I love the Maximum Ride stories - so here is a fanfic using the same characters**

"I don't really think it is fair that i have to share a room with Fang. He snores! We are all aware." I was standing with my hands on my hips, glaring at my mother. "Its not like there aren't enough rooms in this house. I could share with Angel." My mother was shaking her head.

"Not all of the rooms are ready. Hence abandoned house. And Angel is sharing with Gazzy, and Nudge and Iggy are sharing. Which leaves you too.' She pointed between Fang and I.

"Come on Max, we have shared rooms together before. In fact i am pretty sure that room is a loose word when it comes to the kind of places we have slept in." He was smirking. I hated it when he smirked.

"Yes. And this was all before i found out that you are a complete and utter asshole." Being a girl, of which i am, i chose that moment to storm off like a..what did Ella call it..oh right! A freaking DRAMA QUEEN! I found our room, at the end of a hallway far away from the rest of the flocks rooms. We had been hiding for almost three months now, ever since Ari had died. Jeb said it was necessary after we destroyed the Itex Corporation because the Uber Director of the Institute for higher living was now gunning for us. We all knew that one day we would have to reappear and save the world, again. But for now we had to keep a low profile, and try and stay safe.

...

"I don't understand why you are mad at me?" Fang's voice came from beside my bed. I had just briefly closed my eyes to take a power nap, which according to the clock had turned into a full on sleep. Which i hadn't done, well ever.

"I thought my outburst of womanly rage made it quite clear. Your an asshole." I still had my eyes shut, but i knew he was scowling at me. I sighed and opened my eyes. Fang was standing a lot closer then i had realized. He shook a piece of his dark ragged hair from his eyes.

"Is it because i left you?" His voice lowered.

"No! Its because you left me, and Ari died." I averted my gaze to stare at the decaying wall of the bedroom. Fang sat down on the side of the bed, resting is hands on either side of waist.

"I made a mistake Max, and if i could take it back i would. But there is nothing i can do that will bring him back" He reached forward to push a pice of my blonde hair behind my ears. Resting his hand on my chin, it lingered there for an unnecessary amount of time. We had kissed before, in fact there had been moments where little clothes were involved and there was lots of touching. But i blamed him for Ari's death, even though i knew it wasn't his fault. It was Itex with their stupid expiration dates appearing on their experiments necks. I think it was more that he wasn't there for me when i needed him to be, lately he just hadn't been there.

"Look Fang. I know i'm being stupid" He nodded, so i pushed him away. "I am just so angry, and you are the easy target." There i said it. Fang, with his hands still rested on either side of my waist slowly began to lean in. As our faces were only inches apart he moved his body closer to mine. It always surprised me the jolt of excitement which rushes through my body, every time our lips touch. And this time was no different. This kiss turned urgent, as i wrapped my arms around his neck drawing him closer. We heard the rush of feet before they reached our door. Drawing apart quickly, so that i could readjust my shirt.

"Since when did you take my bra off?" I whispered at Fang, who just looked at me smugly. I kicked him off the bed, and he landed on the floor with a thud. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Dinner is ready." Angel's voice called from the door. I tried to keep my mind blank, even though i know she had noticed me reminiscing on Fang and my secret rendezvous in the past. Hey! A girl can try right. Especially since Angel can read minds. And any way who knows what Fang has been thinking about, surely a lot worse then what my mind can conger up.

**Hey Readers :) This is just a tester chapter to see if it is worth continuing, so let me know what you think. xx Happy reading. **

**TEASER FOR CHAPTER TWO**

"You know there are benefits of sharing a room." Fang's voice was merely a whisper as he slid into bed with me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And what exactly makes you think, this will be one of the benefits?" I asked, unclasping his hands from my waist.

"Its inevitable Max. Eventually all of your pent up sexual anger towards me will explode in what can only be described as mind boggling sex."

"Right. And you think tonight will be that night?" I turned over to face him in the darkness.

"A guy can only hope." I smiled and leaned in closer to him, so that i could feel his breath on my face. With a full fisted punch a pushed him out of my bed with a thud. Leaning over the bedside to peer down at his shocked face i couldn't help but smile as i climbed down to straddle his waist, lowering my head to capture his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know there are benefits of sharing a room." Fang's voice was merely a whisper as he slid into bed with me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And what exactly makes you think, this will be one of the benefits?" I asked, unclasping his hands from my waist.

"Its inevitable Max. Eventually all of your pent up sexual anger towards me will explode in what can only be described as mind boggling sex."

"Right. And you think tonight will be that night?" I turned over to face him in the darkness.

"A guy can only hope." I smiled and leaned in closer to him, so that i could feel his breath on my face. With a full fisted punch a pushed him out of my bed with a thud. Leaning over the bedside to peer down at his shocked face i couldn't help but smile as i climbed down to straddle his waist, lowering my head to capture his lips. Pulling him to a seated position was easier to pull his shirt over his head. I ran my fingers down his hard chest, a moan escaping his lips. Fang had his hands in my hair, pulling me closer towards him. I unclasped the top button on his pants.

"Do you have a.." My voice was ragged, as Fang brought his lips back to mine. He froze.

"No. I don't" He was breathing heavily as he stared into my eyes. "Do you want to stop?" I thought about it for maybe a split second.

"No." And I pushed my lips back to his. He managed to pull my shirt off, and my bra. Sucking my right breast into his mouth I couldn't help but moan. "Bed?" He nodded, as he placed me on the soft mattress. His legs were resting in between mine and his arms were tensing to keep his body weight off of me. I tried to drag him closer to me. His lips lightly brushed against my collarbone, as a sudden jolt of excitement ran through my body. I grabbed his head and pushed his lips against mine again, sucking his lower lip into my mouth. He let out a small moan before bending my right leg beside his body, to run his hand down my outer thigh. Slowly I placed my hands on the tops of his jeans and un-did the top button. As I was un-zipping his jeans he froze.

"Are you sure?" He asked through ragged breaths. My heart was beating madly, but I was sure. I nodded. Fang moved off of me to pull of his pants. As he was doing so I arched my back so I could pull my jeans off as well. Fang was smiling widely as his eyes roamed down my body. I pulled him back over to me so that I was covered in his warmth again. His heartbeat was racing almost as fast as mine as he hooked his fingers into the sides of my underwear. Slowly he releases me from the binds of the fabric. I placed my hands on his boxer shorts but he stops me.

"Do you hear that?" His voice dropped an octave. We listened.

"What?" I whispered as we listened. I couldn't hear anything.

"That." He gently pulled me off of him and went to the window. His body went tense. "Grab everybody. They found us."


End file.
